undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 143
This is Issue 143 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "It's Family" This issue is Miles-centric. 1105, It's Family “What are we going to do?” I hear Jim’s shaky voice asking. I am looking down at the wound, kneeling next to Doug. “We could cut off his leg.” Garrett suggests. “No!” Doug moans. “Don’t cut it off...” And that’s when I realize, that we have to cut it off. So I get up, and look around. Texas has an axe in his hand. Without saying anything, I grab the axe, and I look at Doug. “Don’t do this...” Doug moans, looking me in the eyes. “I just... I just want to be with my children again.” I bite my lip. “Miles.” Texas says, laying his hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay.” Still looking Doug in the eyes, I think. I consider what to do. We just lost Ridley. We can’t loose Doug too. I feel Lia’s hand on my bag. I’m still looking at Doug. “Miles, give me the axe.” Texas says. And that’s when I snap. We just lost Ridley. We can’t loose anyone else. Not now. So I shove the axe into Doug’s leg, rigth above the wound. “Holy fuck...” Garrett cries out, as I swing the axe one more time. Doug only get to yell once before he passes out. There is a lot of blood running onto the floor, and I’m not even halfway done. “Jim, find some towels and drugs.” I hear Texas saying, probably to Jim. “Alright.” Jim responds, and runs off. I swing the axe two times more, and then his leg is off. Lia and Garrett are trying to help Doug, but he lost a lot of blood. I really hope he makes it. Meanwhile, I am by the helicopter with Jim and Texas. I am not saying anything, but Jim and Texas are talking like nothing happened. I watch, as Lia removes some sweat from her forehead, and returns to treat Doug’s leg. “Hey.” Texas says. “You’re okay?” I quickly look at Texas. I’m obviusly not okay. I just chopped off a man’s leg. I don’t know, but I think I just killed Doug. “Fine...” I just mutter. “You did the right thing.” Texas says comforting. “He’s gonna be fine.” “Yeah...” I mutter, still looking at Doug. He’s still bleeding. “Thanks.” Jim mutters something to Texas, and goes over to help Lia and Garrett. “Y’know, Miles, Axel did survive getting his leg cut off. Wesley too.” Texas says. “If Doug survives, you saved that man.” “I guess.” I say. “But if he dies, I killed him, didn’t I?” “He’s not gonna die, Miles.” Texas says, looking at me. “You haven’t killed him, alright?” “Yeah...” I mutter and take a deep breath. “Alright.” A year ago, I killed by sister. My parents are most likely dead as well, and I’m sure most of my family is. My family is now these people. Even though you don’t always get along with a family member, it’s still family. And that’s how I feel about Doug. He’s family. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues